Double Ten
by InuyashaNKagome1821
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were child hood friends, but years later into adult hood, something happens between the two of them that causes Kagome to avoid him for a while, but what happends when he comes back into her life and refuses to take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own inuyasha or any of the characters in this one shot story!**

**This Story is rated M for strong sexual content, if you feel uncomfy reading this kind of stuff then i suggest u not read any further than this!. u have been warned!**

**This might be a long one shot. So i MIGHT make it 2 chapters...might not. I dunno yet. And i know there culture is Japanese but i wanted to change things around so i hope no one will be angry. Either way i hope u enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1 - Memories**

**Double Ten**

"Wangs Happy Emporium."

Kagome Higuarashi felt heat curl in her belly. She hadn't said his name, but she knew it was Inuyasha Takashi. answering the phone in his parents' store. She hadn't expected this. He never came to Chinatown. The last time she'd seen him, she'd been in his lap and his hand in her panties while she'd ridden his fingers and screamed into his mouth. She took a deep breath.

"Hello Inuyasha"

"Kaggie"

Biting back a moan, she closed her eyes. He'd said her name exactly that way the night they'd gone beyond the bonds of their longtime friendship. What had started as a kiss had ended with her splayed wantonly in his lap. It had happended in a private booth in a nightclub. She remembered how he'd sucked her nipples through her clothes, tounging it hard on the roof of his mouth, and she had to clench her pussy muscles to stem the flow of arousel.

"Um, how are you?"

"Why haven't you called me back?"

_Abort, abort!! _"Can i speak to your mom?"

"I've been out of town; otherwise, I'd have settled this by now"

_Dont you know what abort means!? Get off the phone, stupid! _"I've gotta go." She hung up the phone. At the nightclub she'd scrambled off his lap and hurried out. What they'd done had changed everything, and she'd known that immediately.

Inuyasha thought about Kagome as he drove to Chinatown the second time that week. When she'd hung up on him four days before, his first instinct was to call her back, but then he decided not to. His golden eyes narrowed as he though about the last time he had seen her. He remembered how her slick opening had closed around his fingers and she'd moan deep in her throat. She'd worried about what they were doing, even as she lifted her silk covered breast and fed him her nipple. Her hips had been pumping, her thighs had been squeezing, and he had to struggle not to pull his dick out of his pants and plunge it into her hungry body. He regretted that he hadn't because she'd been avoiding him ever since.

"Should have known the little chicken would run," he said. She'd been running since she was a kid and moved to Chinatown; a lone Japenese girl face in a sea of American ones. Then, as of now, she was running from a past she didnt know and trying to create a new new history. Even as he thought it, Inuyasha knew that many belived that he was running, too. As soon as he was able to, he'd left Chinatown, a place so steeped in the past and history that it was sometimes hard to distinguish the here and now from the then and gone. "I didnt run...I left" he mumbled.

As he drove along Wenworth Avenue, his eyes caught by the high green and red pagoda-covered structure called the Chinese gateway, his cell rang. He put his earpiece in and checked the caller ID. "Hello Rin," he said to his twin sister.

"Hey! Are you at the store?"

"No."

"I wish i could be there."

"So do i. Then maybe i wouldnt have to go."

"It's the Double Ten Parade, and _you've_ even been invited to tonight's reception. Number One Son has to be there," she teased.

In Chinese culture, male children were favored over female, and the oldest male was the favorite of all. Alot was expected of him. Inuyasha had always felt pressure because he was the only son and the oldest by three minutes. It used to bother him when Rin had felt slighted. Howerver, as an adult, she practically reveled in their parents' concentration on him because it lessened the pressure on her. "_Qin wode pigo_," telling her to kiss his ass in Mandarin.

"Shame," she chided gleefully, "You kiss your mother with that mouth? just suck it up."

"Said the woman who's tucked away in Idaho."

"Hey, you're lucky. Ever try finding a place to celebrate Chinese independence in middle Idaho?"

"Oh poor Rin. You're going to miss out on the antiquated pomp and circumstances of a Chinese celebration," he said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe if you'd stuck to the the sciences, you'd have found yourself in the wilds of Idaho, too. Who are you taking to the reception?"

"Nobody." He turned onto his parents' packed street.

"how about taking Kagome?"

"Shes avoiding me."

"Are you teasing her about her job choices again? Were not kids anymore Inuyasha."

Kagome had been a fixture at the Takashi apartment from the time she'd moved to Chinatown. She'd been a smart, beautiful, curious girl who'd gotten under his skin. Nothing had changed. "She's wasting her intelligence and those degrees in those jobs."

"They're just a means to an end. She hasnt cought a break with her jewelry designs."

Inuyasha saw a car maneuvering out of a spot and pulled closer. "Her desings aren't putting food on the table. She's as flighty as a farie. She dresses like a hippie and jiggles so much from all that jewelry that she wears i cant hear myself think!" he finished. What he left unsaid was that he wanted her, jewelry and all, and had since high school.

"You're just mad because you're attracted to her, Mr. Buttoned-Down Architect. Just make a move and stop being a wuss," Rin baited him.

"Guess Kaggie doesnt tell you everything," Inuyasha crowed softly.

"Listen - wait. What did you say?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"Come one, Inuyasha, tell me," Rin wheedled.

Silence.

"You know," she began conversationally, "sometimes, i cant stand you."

Laughter.

"Fine. Be that way. Whatever you do dont hurt Kagome. I mean, i know you wouldn't intentionally," Rin hurried to say becuase she knew she'd insulted him. Despite his teasing, he'd always had a soft spot for Kagome, and next to herself, she'd be the last person he'd hurt. "You know what i mean. Kagome's special."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I'm at the store. I'll talk to you later." After his visit with his parents, he'd corner Kagome in her apartment and make her face what they'd done and hopefully get her to do it again.

**So i decided this would be the first chapter. Instead of a one shot, it will be a 2 shot.lol. But i want to know what you all though of this chapter before i decide to write another. this is only my second fanfic, so please let me know if u want me to continue this onto chapter 2. Thanks! im already loving what little fans i got! **

**InuyashaNKagome1821**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this mini story.**

**NOW! Hello again my readers. This is chapter 2 of my short story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as i have enjoyed posting it for you!**

**ON WITH THE READING!.lol. Lame huh?, yeah i know.lol.**

**Chapter 2 - The End Result.**

Kagome fixed the items in the display case/counter at Takashi's Happy Emporium, the graceful bend and swaying of her body betraying years of dance and yoga. She straightened and looked around to see if anything else needed fixing. It was a slow day, and her dark brown colored eyes took in every inch of the small empty store. She'd been working at the store for 3 days because she'd lost her job at Pitter-Patter Daycare the week before. Her pretty, full mouth turned down in self-disgust. It had been the second job in six months. Lost in thought, she took her fingers through her long black silky naturally blue highlighted curly hair. For the most part she loved her life. She lived in a great neighborhood with people with a rich culture and history that she didn't think she'd find anywhere else. Sometimes she envied them because she had nothing even close to it, but she was grateful that her adoptive mother had chosen Chinatown to move to all those years ago. She worked jobs that helped pay her bills and gave her the freedom she needed to work on her designs. The down side was that the money she made was almost always only enough to take care of essentials with little left for more. She didn't mind that so much, except she was always needing supplies to make her jewelry. She didnt have any savings and little in checking. Her mother had died three years before, leaving her some money. Kagome had spent it all trying to start a jewelry design business which had eventually failed. Still, she didn't regret it. Atleast she'd tried, and she'd try again someday. She sighed and, and for the umpteenth time her thoughts turned to Inuyasha. She knew he was angry because she knew _him_, but she couldn't help avoiding him. She was attracted to him and was even in love with him, but she learned to hold those feelings back because she knew nothing would come of them. As much as his parents cared for her, they wouldn't approve of a relationship between them. They would want thim to have a traditional wife, and Kagome was anything BUT traditional. She chose to concentrate on their friendship instead. He was always as much her best friend as Rin was. "And now I've even blown that," she mumbled forlornly.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway staring at Kagome. He was not at all surprised to see her there. His golden eyes took in her small, lithe body, tanned skin, and dream-filled eyes. As usual, the sexy, little dreamer's mind was in the clouds.

"Let me guess; You lost your job at Pitter-Patter."

Kagome jumped at the deep, smooth timbre of Inuyasha's voice. Her breath caught as she stared at him. He was gorgeous with his deep-set golden eyes and long silver hair with the cutest silver dog ears atop his head, pearly white teeth and fangs, tall, thin, and muscular, he simply oozed sexuality. Every step he made, every breath he took, was a mating call to her hungry body, which became embarrassingly hypersensitive when he was around. She walked around the counter and into his arms. She hadn't seen him in the two months since that night in the nightclub and she'd missed him. She said nothing as he lifted her and held her closely. She wrapped her arms around him, buried her face in his neck, and breathed him in. The sexy, wholly _maleness_ of him made her weak in the knees, her nipples beading and her mound tightening greedily in anticipation. When it became difficult to resist wrapping her legs around his hips and dry humping his dick into oblivion, she released him, signaling that he should put her down.

"Hi." She stepped back. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Gee, I wonder why," he said dryly.

"Im sorry I've been avoiding you."

"Then why have you?"

"Because it would never work," she said as she moved back toward the counter, the split of her sarong skirt flashing open to give a peek of her thigh. His intense stare made her feel jittery, and she resisted looking down at herself. She didn't _think_ anything had popped out of the scooped neck of her long-sleeved leotard.

"That's what i used to think, too. Even though I've wanted you more than I've wanted to breath, i didn't believe it would work because you've got the Chinatown mind-set and I'm trying to move forward. But now that I've gotten a taste of you," he said as he moved closer, "there's no way in hell I'm not getting more."

Kagome felt stalked and her eyes widened. She willed herself to stand her ground and tried to ignore the shivers his words sent down her spine. "I dont have a 'Chinatown mind-set,' whatever that means."

"You never leave," he reminded her

"I do," she insisted. "I just haven't moved out."

"Why?"

"It's what i know. I'm inspired here."

"True artist find inspiration anywhere, and you're a true artist. It's like you've cloistered yourself here. I know the fact that you're adopted bothers you because you don't know who your family was-"

"Stop it." Kagome wanted to scream. She hated not knowing and didn't like to be reminded of it. She tried to move around him.

Inuyasha blocked her. "You fulfill your need to have roots by staying in Chinatown. But you know that clannish nature of Chinese culture won't allow you to have roots here," he finished angrily. It always pissed him off that she was never fully excepted because she wasn't Chinese.

"People here are very good to me," she said stubbornly, "Chinatown means family." She ignored the voice that reminded her just because Chinatown was where she'd felt the most accepted didn't mean that she'd truly been accepted.

"You have family-real family-in other parts of the city. Stop being scared of rejection and go find them."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then look up your mother's sister who used to visit when we were kids. Maybe she could tell you about your biological family."

"I haven't seen Aunt Pearl in twenty years. Why do you care anyway?" Kagome asked defensively. "Just because _you_ hate Chinatown doesn't mean i should."

"I don't hate Chinatown, and i care because i care about you. You're stifling yourself here."

"I dont agree," she said weakly, her heart pounding furiously. "You must hate Chinatown, otherwise you wouldn't down it so much."

He could see how upset she was and ran a gentle finger down her cheek. "I just want something different and i wish people wouldn't dwell so much in the past-rich as it is, i prefer to live in the present."

"You don't know how lucky you are to be to trace your ancestors back thousands of years," she said her voice wistful. "To know who you are and where you came from."

"I know what i have, sweetheart, but that's not to say that i have to revel in it." He pressed a kiss to her trembling lips. She just looked so scared and lost. "Its okay. We don't have to talk about it." He kissed her again. "Come to the reception with me?"

It took kagome a second to catch up. "Really?"

"Yes, and after you'll come home with me. Agreed?" A pinch to her nipple made sure that she knew all that coming home with him would involve. As her heart raced, Kagome could only nod.

"You look gorgeous."

"Fifth time," Kagome said as they walked toward his town house a few blocks away from the downtown hotel where the reception had been.

"I know i keep saying it, but you'll just have to get used to it." Inuyasha grinned when she chuckled shyly. "I cant believe you wanted to walk."

"It's a beautiful warm night."

"I wasn't worried about the weather so much as i was about your feet in those stilettos. They must be atleast four inches."

"How do you know?"

Inuyasha herded her toward his front door and trapped her against it. "I know because you fit my body better, and its easier to do this." He bent his head and hungrily took her lips with his, his tongue sneaking out to cut a wide path through her mouth. Kagome whimpered in the back of her throat and sucked him hard. Her arms went around his neck and he lifted a leg to wrap around his waist. He pushed against her, slamming her hard against the door while he ate at her mouth, using tongue and teeth. He felt the sultry heat of her pussy as she rubbed against him, begging for fulfillment, and lifting her other leg, he wrapped it around his waist so that she was straddling him fully, her heat encompassing him now. Her vagina was drenched and leaking it's juices to wet her panties, tantalizing him enough to caress and finger her through the satin.

"Oh, God, Inuyasha," Kagome panted. It felt so good. "Let's go insi-oh, oh, ohhhh!" He'd slid two fingers beneath the panties and into her slick opening. Her muscles clenched around them, making greedy, wet, suckling sounds as she rode the fingers furiously, pumping her hips and tightening her muscles to keep them inside. "please Inuyasha, i ache," she sobbed out.

"Hold on tight," he told her as he pulled his fingers out. "Hush, baby," he soothed and kissed her lips when she mewled her disappointment. He unzipped his pants and, bracing himself with a hand against the door, ripped her panties away. The cool air against her hot flesh sent shivers coursing through Kagome's body, making her tighten her legs and arms even more.

"Here, Inuyasha? What about your neighbors?"

"It's one in the morning. If someones watching, fuck them," he groaned just before he plunged inside.

Kagome screamed, the sound of bouncing through the night air as she threw her head back. He pounded into her, his thick penis gliding easily in and out and stretching her almost to pain. Each time he thrust into her, slamming her back against the door, a cry of pure joy escaped her mouth. She dug her nails into his shoulders trying to gain some semblance of control over the heat, the pleasure... her mind. The sheer ferocity of the pleasure blew through her, making her lose her grip on her sanity. The faster he thrust, the more she wanted him. Inuyasha's strokes were bruising as he rushed toward his own orgasm, pounding her repeatedly against the door. Kagome loved the animalistic side of him and reveled in a new wave of arousel. She pulled her bondice down and feed him a nipple. "Bite it, Inuyasha." The pinprick of pain went straight to her clit and she closed her eyes and renewed pleasure. "Fuck me, baby," she begged when he began to yell out his release and push more forcefully into. "Fuck me!" She reached between them to finger her cliit and squeeze his dick, her hand slippery with their combined cum as it slid from her to drip onto his thighs.

Hours later in his bed, Kagome moaned in her sleep, the tounge working at her clit bringing her forcefullly out of her dreams. She lifted up to see Inuyasha's head buried between her thighs. Her hands went to the back of his head and she pushed at it, simultaneously grinding her pussy into his face. Inuyasha bit lightly at the clitoris and lapped up the salty juices that gushed from her body. Needing more, he put his hands beneath her ass, lifted her to his face, and fed. She shrieked, her shaking thighs tightening around his head. He lay on top of her and drove his cock into her streaming labia just as the first wave of her orgasm rocketed through her.

"Behave Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She stood in front of him watching the Double Ten parade. He'd just slipped a hand under her short skirt to caress her butt. "People will see." Even so, she wantonly ground he behind against his erection in his jeans.

"No one's paying attention," he teased in her ear, chuckling when the thunderous applause for the lion dancer's made her jump guiltily. "But you said you wanted to talk, so let's find some privacy."

They walked away from the crowd. "I've called Aunt Pearl," Kagome told him.

"Really?" Inuyasha said in surprise. "And why would you do that?"

"You just have to make me say it , don't you?" she accused, and tried not to smile when he grinned unrepentantly. "You were right about my being afraid of rejection. But i realize now that i have to try to find my biological family."

"And what about moving?"

Kagome groaned "One step at a time Inuyasha."

"Okay. Wanna celebrate this momentous occasion?"

She cocked her head. "What'd you have in mind?"

He cupped a breast. "I was thinking..." His fingers pinched her nipple.

"Inuyasha!"

He ignored her halfhearted protest and continued, "...that i could take you to my parents party later."

"The parade _and_ the party? What gives?"

He shrugged. "I decided that i could appreciate my culture without getting lost in it."

"Really? Good f-for you..." Kagome could hardly get it out. His hand was under her skirt again, tracing circles on her inner thigh. Inuyasha reluctantly removed his hand. He'd practically felt her heat and hadn't even touched her hot spot yet.

"Lets hope this will make you as happy as my sudden realization has." He gave her a small cardboard box.

Surprised and more than a little horny, Kagome pulled off the lid. "It's beautiful." It was a small gold globe. "Oh Inuyasha, you're giving me the world," she choked out as a realization dawned.

"Let's see it together."

Kagome was stunned. "But what about your parents? What will they-"

"Dont worry about them, I've never been traditional, and they know it." She launched herself at him. He caught her, laughing when she buried her face in his neck. "Should i take that as a yes?" He nuzzled the top of her head when she nodded. "Are you wearing panties?"

Rendered mute by happiness, and so wet that she was practically dripping, Kagome shook her head no.

"No?" His hand slid beneath her leotard. "God, baby," he growled as his fingers slid across her slick wetness. "Is this all for me?

She helplessly burrowed closer, licking his neck. _"Wo yuan yi cheng guida diao," _she purred.

Inuyasha lifted a brow at the dirty talk. "Ah... so size really does matter, huh?" He pushed a finger into her opening and swirled it around. "And we have another yes," he teased when she cried out.

**Thank you all for taking a liking to my stories, it wasn't as many people as i thought it would be, but hell, I'm just starting out so people need to get to know my work first i guess. But for the readers i DO have. I THINK YOU FOR READING! i wont write anymore stories for a while because...well life as a wife and mother can be a BIG handful! but you will all know when I'm back! - InuyashaNKagome1821**

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
